


Плен может быть приятным

by Tyusha



Series: WTF-2019 TMNT [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 1987)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyusha/pseuds/Tyusha
Summary: Эйприл в плену у Шреддера. Опять.





	Плен может быть приятным

— И долго мне еще ждать? — спросила Эйприл, даже не пытаясь вырваться. За столько похищений она уже поняла, как нужно себя вести. Сидеть тихо, пока не предвидится возможность пнуть побольнее — если постоянно вертеться, то похитители будут начеку. Эйприл ухмыльнулась про себя: все же постоянное общение с черепахами пошло ей на пользу, думалось ей. 

Хотя сидеть привязанной к стулу в логове Шреддера было до ужаса скучно. 

— Сколько понадобится, — ответил ей Шреддер, не поворачивая головы от экранов. — Не волнуйся. Я дал твоим друзьям времени до полуночи. 

— И что будет после полуночи? — спросила Эйприл, несмотря на то, что уже знала ответ. 

— Как только черепахи дойдут, чтобы спасти тебя, я убью их, а ты сможешь пойти домой, — Шреддер нажал на пару кнопок, открывая очередную ловушку, в которую чуть было не попался Рафаэль. — Я попрошу Рокстеди отвезти тебя. 

— Как заботливо с твоей стороны, — закатила глаза Эйприл. Она не волновалась. Эйприл устала волноваться. Зачем, если друзья спасут ее, обязательно появятся в самую последнюю минуту. Эйприл посмотрела на часы — до двенадцати оставалось еще долгие два часа — и постаралась устроиться как можно удобнее. Руки, связанные за спинкой стула, закололо от движения. Эйприл зашипела. 

— Что не так?

Эйприл опустила взгляд: Шреддер сидел перед ней на корточках. 

— Неудобно. 

Шреддер хмыкнул на это. Эйприл была уверена, он ухмыляется под маской, наслаждаясь ее положением. 

— Тебе и не должно быть удобно, — сказал он и потянулся к веревкам, ослабляя узел. Руки его были теплыми — как обычно. Сначала Эйприл удивлялась. Она была уверена, что у человека с такой холодной душой и такими же холодными глазами должны быть ледяные руки. Но Шреддер был теплым и аккуратным. Эйприл могла бы сказать «нежным», но это слово казалось неуместным. Не в отношении самого главного злодея в ее жизни.

Ведь Шреддер убьет ее, как только она перестанет быть полезной, говорила себе Эйприл.

Рука Шреддера задержалась на ее колене, и Эйприл нахмурилась. Шреддер вернулся в свое кресло и покрутился. На экранах Майки вытаскивал провалившегося в пропасть Лео. 

— Так... — прокашлялся Шреддер. — Как дела на работе? 

***

— Что будет, если они не успеют до двенадцати? — спросила Эйприл, уже зная ответ. 

— Я убью тебя, — Шреддер пожал плечами, и Эйприл сглотнула ком в горле. Донателло на экране разбил голову очередному роботу, с трудом успев увернуться от взрыва.

Часы показывали без пяти двенадцать. 

Эти пять минут были самыми длинными — и самыми короткими в жизни Эйприл. Она не плакала, не умоляла. Она смотрела на экран, где ее друзья старались, так сильно старались ее спасти, и не успевали. 

Шреддер поднялся и подошел к ее креслу. Она смотрела на него снизу вверх, и казалось, что с каждой секундой он становится все больше и больше. 

Часы пробили двенадцать. Впервые за все время Эйприл поняла, что такое настоящий страх. Что такое отсутствие надежды. Она видела, где ее друзья, и до последнего ждала, что они вот сейчас, через мгновение пробьют крышу и появятся перед ними. Шреддер протянул руку в ее сторону. 

Эйприл зажмурилась, не в силах заставить себя смотреть. 

Ничего не случилось. 

Эйприл сглотнула и открыла глаза. Шреддер стоял перед ней — не такой большой, как казалось. Не такой устрашающий. Он держал в руках часы. 

— Чего дрожишь? — спросил он, ставя часы на стол, там, где они оба могли их видеть. — У них еще много времени. 

Эйприл смотрела на часы, которые показывали ровно одиннадцать. И прикусила губу, чтобы не улыбнуться.


End file.
